Currently, many types of materials for biological tissues each retaining an anti-bacterial activity and an antithrombogenicity, such as artificial joints and artificial dental roots, have been used in the medical and dental fields. As raw materials for the materials for biological tissues, titanium, a titanium alloy, a Co—Cr alloy (vitallium, etc.), stainless steel and tantalum have been used generally. However, these raw materials themselves are less compatible with biological tissues and are inert, and therefore the raw materials have such problems that the adhesiveness of the raw materials to cells and the proliferation of cells are remarkably poor, the adhesion strengths between the materials for biological tissues and biological tissues are insufficient, infection may occur on interfaces between the materials for biological tissues and biological tissues, and the like.
For the purpose of solving the problems, it has been conducted to coat a material for biological tissues with a cell adhesion factor, a cell regulation factor or the like. For example, a material produced by bonding a collagen or the like onto a material for biological tissues through a chemical bond (Patent Document 1), and a material produced by coating a material for biological tissues with laminin or the like through immersing (Patent Document 2) are known.